


No More Boxes

by Love_is_messy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, no more boxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_is_messy/pseuds/Love_is_messy
Summary: My take on a heart to heart between Kara and Lena in season 6. Plus some Lena and Superfriends interactions. Brainy is Lena's baby brother period.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	No More Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer so bare with me. I just love this ship so much. They've suffered enough I wanted them to talk things out and have some hope for the future. Also after the fiasco over at twitter I thought I would fix the writers' mistakes.

The Superfriends and Lena are at the tower brainstorming for ideas to track down Lex and Leviathan 

“I can sift through L-Corp…” Lena began “I mean LuthorCorp database to see if he left any traces of his movements.” 

“That’s a good idea” Kara agreed then turned to Brainy “Do you think you can do the same with the DEO database?” She asked him. Brainy looked up from his chair nodding slightly.   
“Of course” Brainy said weakly. 

“No, I’ll do that too” Lena said kneeling down next to Brainy. “You need to rest okay. Get yourself fixed up. Let us worry about everything else.” Lena said giving Brainy’s hand a small squeeze before getting up. Kara watched Lena closely feeling warm seeing the interaction. Thanking Rao to have them both back. 

“What else can we do?” Kara asked, “I mean I can keep patrolling the city, but knowing Lex he won’t make it that easy.” 

“I hate to say this but we might have to wait until he makes a move.” Alex offered. “The DEO is in shambles we don’t have those resources anymore. Clearly Lex is planning something but until we get an idea of what it might be we can’t do much.”

“If its information we need I can do something about that. I’ll try to dream up some clues.” Nia said to the group hands on hips.   
“Thank you Nia,” Kara told her with a squeeze on her shoulder. 

“I’ll get started” Lena said moving to the computers then faltered in her step. “Is this okay? I can always do this from LuthorCorp or my lab.” Lena asked Kara pointing at the tech. 

“Yea of course go for it” Kara quickly said offering a small smile. Lena nodded back and got to work. 

“I have to go to Obsidian.” Kelly told the group. “With the launch and the Leviathan attack we’re going to have a lot of work cut out for us. I need to help in anyway that I can. I helped make this technology.” Kelly said with remorse. 

“Hey, hey” Alex said pulling her in her arms. “This is not your fault. You know that right?” Alex asked and Kelly nodded. “Okay good. You will find a way to salvage the good use of the lenses. You’re helped a lot of people using them.” Alex continued. 

“Thank you, honey” Kelly told her girlfriend and gave her a chaste kiss. Lingering just to look at the women in front of her. 

“Come on I’ll tag along. I’m not letting you out of my sight until we find more info on Lex.” Alex told her and Kelly raised an eyebrow “Please, I need to know your safe. I’m sure Lex knows of your involvement.” Alex said hoping Kelly could understand her apprehension. 

“Okay, let’s go” Kelly said taking her hand. She turned to Kara waving a small goodbye. “Lena,” Kelly said. Lena turned back hesitantly. 

“Yes, Kelly?” Lena said softly. 

“It’s good to have you back.” Kelly said with a smile. Lena returned it her eye swelling up with tears that she immediately blinked back. Alex smiled and nodded at Lena. 

“See you later, sis” Alex said to Kara. 

"Later, gator" Kara replied. Lena smiled at the words, reminded of the many times she heard her say those same exact words. This time she was in the suit. 

“We’ll go too. I’ll get Brainy settled and while he’s resting I’ll get to dreaming up Lex’s evil schemes.” Nia told them both. Then moved to help Brainy up. 

“Wait, here use this.” Lena said offering them a luxurious and bulky watch. Nia looked at her confused while Brainy perked up a bit.

“Is that a miniaturized transmit portal?” Brainy ask Lena with a glint in his eye. Lena nodded handing it over to him. 

“Yes, its one of Lex’s.” She said shrugging. “Lex did this to you. I don’t see why you should sit through a car ride I'm sure will be painful when we have this. You can give it back later.” Lena added her voice catching a bit. She cleared her throat then said. “I assume you know how to use it.” 

“Of course” Brainy began “ I’m a twelveth level…”

“Twelveth level intellect alien.” Lena parroted with a smile. “Yes, yes I’m aware. Show Nia how it works in case she needs to get back to us with any news. Rest easy okay?” Lena told Brainy with warmth. Brainy smiled back but then his expression changed. He moved to stand in front of Lena taking her hands in his.

“This wasn’t your fault." Brainy said waving a hand over his body. "I worked with Lex too. It was my decision and this is my cross to carry.” Brainy stated. Lena looked at him with a painful expression morphing into a controlled one. “No don’t do that comrade. No more boxes.” Brainy told her going to hug her but flinched at the movement. “It seems I can’t fully hug you, but I want to.” Brainy said with a chuckle. Lena gently embraced him. 

“I’ll find him. He’ll pay for this.” Lena whispered to him. Brainy gently nodded and they separated. 

“Thank you, Lena.” Nia said offering a smile. Then the portal opened and closed leaving Kara and Lena alone. 

“We will find him. And we will make him pay for all of it.” Kara said. Lena looked at her confused. “Superhearing” Kara clarified pointing at her ears. 

“Oh” Lena said softly then shook her head. “I forgot” Lena said walking toward the computers again. Kara fell in step with her and they slowed their movements. 

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. It kinda just happens sometimes when I get in my head.” Kara said with a shrug. Lena nodded. “It’s one reason I use the glasses.” She said pulling them out from her suit pocket. “They’re made of lead and help dampen my hearing and x-ray vision a bit.” Kara said waving them a little bit. 

“I didn’t know that.” Lena stated flatly.

“Yea,” Kara sighed as she deflated a bit. 

“There’s a lot I don’t know.” Lena said as she stop to look at Kara. “About you, I mean.” Lena added. 

“Yea, I suppose that’s true.” Kara said softly forcing herself to make eye contact with Lena. A flash of pain passed through Lena’s face that Kara noticed and it hurt her to see that. Lena then turned to the computers as if remembering she was supposed to do something but had forgotten. 

“I’ll get to work,” Lena said. 

“Wait,” Kara said taking Lena’s hand in hers stopping Lena and gently making Lena face her again. “You may not know all the details. But you do know me. I didn’t lie about everything, Lena” Kara said with a small voice. Lena clenched her jaw as she fought internally. “I need you to know that I’ve always cared about you. Always.” Kara added as she searched Lena’s eyes. Lena sighed and then took a deep breath. She let it out slowly as she walked away from Kara. She then turned back to face Kara, but hugging herself. 

“I’ve always care about you too. More than you’ll ever know.” Lena said as her eyes began to fill with tears. “Initially I was mad about the lie. I felt used. I felt like a fool. I told you this.” Lena said crossing her arms and raising her chin. Kara clenched her jaw and nodded allowing Lena to speak. “What I haven’t told you is how cheated I felt.” Lena said uncrossing her arms and flailing them out to her sides. “Kara I’ve always been amazed of you. I found your strength and warmth inspiring and welcoming” Lena continued shifting “And I was so perplexed by your want to be my friend,” Lena swallowed. “My best friend.” Lena said as single tear fell down her cheek, prompting Kara to close the space between them. 

Kara wanted to wipe it away and hold her in her arms, but she stopped herself knowing whatever Lena needed to say was important. Instead she settled for taking Lena’s hands in hers once more and giving her an encouraging smile. 

“What I’m trying to say that after my initial anger I became angry about this being a oneway friendship.” Lena said looking down. “Kara, I…” Lena stopped and another tear fell. Then she turned and wiped them away roughly creating space between them again. “God Kara there’s so much more to you.” Lena said exasperated. “You’re an alien.” She continued turning violently to face Kara “You’re a Kryptonian, Kara” Lena said sharply.

“I am” Kara said confused about the change in Lena. 

“You didn’t just loose your parents. You lost your whole world.” Lena said with a mixture of pain and incredulousness. “That’s beyond what I went through with my mother.” She said shaking her head. Then she began to pace. “Then you sent your boyfriend into space only to have him come back with a wife. But also in the same year you find out your mother is alive.” She continued to rant raising her voice as she said more. “Then in crisis you lost her again. You lost Alex. You were one of seven people in charge of saving life as we know it.” Lena said flailing her arms again. 

“I lost you too.” Kara said taking a step toward Lena. Lena raised her hand stopping Kara in her tracks. 

“That’s the thing Kara, I wasn’t there. Not how I should have been.” Lena said firmly. Kara blinked confused at the statement because of course Lena was there. She was her best friend. “You didn’t let me in Kara.” Lena said softly this time. “I had my walls of course I know that but I was truthful. I was honest with you about everything I could. I told you about my mom, about Lillian, Lionel and Lex, about Jack, about working with Lex the first time. I listened to the part of me telling me to trust you with my heart. But you didn’t Kara, not really.” Lena said finally taking a breath. Kara wanted to tell her it wasn’t true that Lena knew her, knew her heart, but Kara knew there was some truth to everything Lena was saying. “Kara, I love you.” Lena said and it stopped Kara’s heart for a second. “I love you and it makes me angry that I couldn’t be there for you. That you didn’t allow me to be there for you.” Lena said tears falling freely down her cheeks. That prompted Kara to close the distance one last time, and hold on to Lena tightly, arm in arm so Lena could continue talking. “But most of all it hurts to know you’ve had to shoulder so much pain and I couldn’t help you with it.” Kara own tears finally fell down her cheeks along with a sob shaking through her. 

“I’m sorry, Lena.” Kara said wetly and she felt Lena embrace her. 

“No, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for allowing myself to be so selfish and hold on to that anger when I could have come to you. I’m so sorry for looking past all the good you’ve done for me and for the world. Im so sorry for all the pain I’ve caused you. Im so, so, sorry Kara.” Lena said into her shoulder hugging Kara so tight it would have surely hurt Kara if she was human. And that is how they stayed in a warm embrace with new truths in the light. 

“I love you too,” Kara said softly. Then separated herself enough to see Lena’s eyes. “I love you too Lena Luthor.” Kara repeated with conviction and Lena understood it. It helped to quell the pain and fill her with hope for the future.


End file.
